


Bond Between In-Laws

by LadyAxisNeoluna



Series: Lovely Rain [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2012 Summer Olympics, Dorms, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAxisNeoluna/pseuds/LadyAxisNeoluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denmark is irritated that he couldn’t sleep with Canada. His decision to be with his wife expectantly led to a bonding discussion of each other’s spouses. DenNor and fem!Sve/fem!Can in-law bonding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bond Between In-Laws

(August 7th, London, England)

The blinking semi-colon on the digital wall clock made the room eerie silent, definitely considering the occasion.

Since it was the Olympics, the nations of the world used the opportunity to get a vacation out it. The nations were housed in condos of four nations in each unit. Luckily the nations have their own boarding rooms for privacy, although there lays another overblown problem with Denmark.

 “Lukas”

“…”

“Lukas”

“…”

“Lukas”

“……”

“…Luuuuuuka-”

Norway couldn’t stand hearing his housemate’s incessant whining and answered with a spare pillow aimed at Denmark’s head, which the Dane just blocked. “Don’t tell me you don’t feel it.”

“What,” Norway asks flatly.

“You know; the honey mood?” Denmark said, only for Norway to stare at him sceptically. At this, the Dane decided to explain.

"Honey Mood, the warm, fuzzy, feeling of a significant other after they see their partner doing something cute, clumsy, or thoughtful. Often it leads to the feeler showing physical affection through groping and massaging to the felt, leading to consented sex." Denmark explains scholar-like enthusiasm.

And Norway thought, 'I had to ask...’

“…Can’t you just keep your dick in check for once?” Norway asks.

Denmark scoffs, “Marit and me don’t always have sex, although there’s absolutely nothing wrong with a healthy libido. Right now it’s being wasted on not being with her!”

The thing about the arrangement was that England planned it to spite him for the Cnut taking over England thing. Or at least Denmark thought it was the reason. Pretty much everyone in their peer group knew how much the Dane loves the Canadian. The love he expresses just gushes like a fountain when it involves her and thankfully simmered down in public. It just seemed too convenient.

“Don’t you at least want to sleep with Susanna?” Denmark asked to tempt his point.

At the mention of his own wife, Norway sighs, “I would, but unlike you I can deal with abstinence without turning into a madman.”

“Well unlike you, I’m much farther from my wife and missed out on about six hundred years of potential marital bliss with her! Plus, Susanna’s my cousin, wouldn’t you like to know your wife is horny as hell but does show it? You’re torturing her that way!”

“Or remorse from how you were before,” Norway disdains and spoke before Denmark “fine, call them and get this over with. You never listen to me or England anyway.”

“I knew you could see it my way!”

oOo

In the women’s dorm, Canada and Sweden decided to stay put instead of partying with the others. Since the pass two weeks, the majority of the events have concluded and everyone letting loose before going back home, but it became very tiresome after a while. Their roommates Germany and Liechtenstein were out on dates with their significant others and would likely be out all night.

To say the least, time Sweden spent in the dorm with her sister-in-law, niece-in-law and daughter made an interesting bonding experience. The four of them spent most of the time together watching the games in the stadiums or eating out together.

At times it causes some confusion on their relationships if asked. Some mistake her to be the sister or cousin of Germany, only to be flabbergasted that the twenty-one year old looking woman is her blood daughter. Canada was worst off no one believing that she was mother in law of seventeen year old looking girl, nonetheless having a biological son of a roughly similar age. There were times some young men tried to flirt with them to be told off that they were married, engaged, or taken. The ones who didn’t take the hint ended up halted with a police arm lock from her or Germany. The Swedish-Norwegian German truly is the pride of her parents and older brother.

‘It is surprising Monika did not take after her neighbouring uncle or Prussia at times…and I still do not want to tempt the possibly.’ Sweden thought, while browsing through the local news in the living room. Canada’s cell rang by her couch arm; she looks on the caller ID to see it was Denmark and answers it.

“Hello?”

“Oh hey Susanna,” Denmark greets his cousin, “Is Marit there?”

“…Does this call have anything to do with sleeping with her?” Sweden says out right.

“It’s that obvious huh?” Denmark asks sheepishly, hearing the Swede’s “hm”, “Is it only you two there?”

“Only we, Monika and Elise are out…luckily” Sweden explains, expressing a lower, threatening tone to the last word “and I am not keen on hearing what the both of you will do.”

“You sound just like your husband” Denmark retorts, “If that concerns you, then let’s switch rooms. Marit can visit me and you’ll spend time with Lukas. You know you want to see and possibly f-” Sweden heard choking noises and an irate groan from her cousin but didn’t comment on it. Slight wheezing sounded before Denmark continues, “anyway could I speak with Marit?”

“I’ll tell her” she mentions before knocking on the Canadian’s door.

“Come in!”

Sweden enters the room, seeing Canada in her bed with a laptop and headphones handing around her neck. “Oh someone called me?” Canada asks.

“It’s Mathias; he wants to spend the night with you.” Sweden explains, and hands over the phone.

“I see,” Canada mentions fondly, blushing while Sweden exits the room to give her privacy. “Hello?”

“Good evening sweetheart,” Denmark purrs “so…are you wearing something nice tonight?”

Canada giggles at this, “well I’m wearing a nice soccer jersey and a pair of boy shorts…” the Canadian decided to be a shameless tease “and when I think of you, they have a habit of getting soaked.” Canada heard a sharp intake of breath.

“You tease!” Denmark pouts only to laugh “you’re making me miss you even more. So visit me okay?”

 “I will dear” Canada assures; she heard a different voice on the line.

“Marit?” Norway asks.

“Hi big brother, it’s good to hear from you.”

Right after her son and husband, Norway and Sweden found out as another surprise. Denmark called him if they could plan a family get together soon and mentions that he wanted to invite someone for them to meet. When Norway started to question who, Denmark describes that he decided to start dating Canada when they met in the festival.

By then Norway questioned further if the decision was influenced by the likeness to Ranveig and put out the argument that it will hurt himself and Canada if he started the relationship based on it. It was a harsh criticism but rather justified from the traumatic loss the Norwegian experienced at the time. Denmark did assure that it was not the main reason, and feel an inner musing that even without knowing it, Norway still didn't approve of him being with his sister.

When everybody started arriving to the family reunion including Finland with Russia, Norway was more than shocked when he found the Canadian wearing a dress and sunhat shading the gentle violet eyes with Denmark's arms around 'his' waist. Denmark had the look of 'I knew you would love to meet 'him' ' when it happened.

“It’s good to hear you’re well Marit, but I actually want to talk to Susanna.”

Canada felt oddly touched by this “oh of course, I’ll get her.” She exits the room to see Sweden filling an ice bucket and take a bottle of Smirnoff from the fridge to the living room. The impressive assortment of vodka were from Russia and her sisters as a house warming gift; some brands were even from her own country, Germany’s, and Canada’s, as well as her husband’s and Finland’s places.

“Susanna, big brother wants to talk to you. I can get the shot glasses for in the kitchen.” Canada told Sweden and handed her the phone.

“Actually get regular glasses,” Sweden asks before answering, “Hello?”

 “Susanna, I apologize for what Mathias is planning. I hope it didn’t interrupt your plans.” Norway told her in earnest.

“Its fine, Marit and I do not have any particular plans,” Sweden assures, becoming light-hearted with hearing from him, “And I…do look forward to seeing you beloved.”

Norway unconsciously smiles, “I do too Susanna, I’ll see you.”

“Mm of course,” the phone beeped that the call ended. Susanna handed the device back to Canada.

 “It has been a long time since I stayed with Mathias and you with big brother” Canada comments.

“You miss him, Marit?” Sweden usually just keeps her comments to a minimum or to herself, but she adapted the habit of asking from Finland and Canada.

Canada shrugs feeling sheepish, “Ever since the cherry blossom festival, I’ve still been feeling fluttery and longing when we are as loving as newlyweds. The living arrangement with my country and Denmark just attests how far we still live away from each other.”

Sweden looks questioning, “That festival was nearly six months ago. You two are still that affectionate?”

“Well my odd walking pattern shows up time to time, so unfortunately yes.” Canada had to cover her urge to giggle before continuing “though we have stayed celibate longer than most have lived, so we have some excuse.”

“...Did Emil catch your…sexual activities?” Something inside Sweden is wondering why she didn’t drop the subject. Maybe the thought of her daughter overhearing or seeing her and Norway in an intimate situation is too embarrassing.

“Well Emil knows we do it, but he never mentioned overhearing us. But when he does stay with us for the odd weekend, we try to keep it quiet.” It felt a bit odd to discuss something like this with Sweden, but Canada felt much more comfortable speaking with her since they have a special connection of being mothers and sister-in-laws.

“Good to know,” although it would have been best she didn’t bring it up.

Canada smiles from an old memory, “It still funny to think you I was a little girl while you barely looked different from when I first saw you. And now we have adult children with their own loved ones.”

“Hm, I feel the same.” Sweden admits, “I never imagined I would have fallen so deeply for your brother, maybe longer than I realize.”

‘Well your cousin falling for me as a child would have been more awkward if he acted on his feeling very early on,” Canada shakes her head at the possibly, “I honestly would been very confused and scared.”

“If it helps, I would have kept him in a short leash if I found out beforehand, just until you were old enough” Sweden half-jokes.

“It would help a bit,” Canada jest in return, “you know Susanna, when I was little I’ve admired how strong you are, and I admit I had been jealous.”

“You were?” Sweden wonders to her.

Canada nods, “before I wished I was as capable and even as beautiful as you, and that if anyone would have been the best person to be big brother’s wife, it would have been you.” Canada felt a bit childish as before, “I was still very idealistic that you two would have been so strong and even very much unwavering with your love and care for each other.”

“Well even if your expectations about us didn’t turn out as you hoped in the beginning, we really did turn out better,” Sweden said, a mischievous smirk on her face as she held a drinking glass, “as of this night, I will see if I can drink him under the table and have my way with him.”

Canada blinks and sighs at this, “You two really are cousins.”

oOo

Norway went through his room to pack his essentials for the night stay while Denmark sat on a side chair watching him do so.

“Couldn’t you just head to the nightly party than do this?” Norway asks, “you hardly miss out on drinking beer to an excessive amount.”

“As much as love beer, nope, because the scent of competitive testosterone and sex in the Olympic village makes me feel like I’m missing out.  Since my decision involves Marit, I want to spend my time with her with absolute coherency,” Denmark calls back casually “and you still sound unenthusiastic with visiting Susanna.”

“I do want to see her, but unlike you I keep what we do together in private. My apathy is from overhearing what you do with my sister. Or possibly think of doing,” Norway mentions dryly.

“Oh! So in your own, moody ice king way, you are looking forward to seeing her.”

“Be fortunate that you’re not staying in their dorm, because if I heard my daughter or your daughter-in-law complain about you two, I would personally drag you out and throw you in the River Thames.”

‘…how is it that they think so alike?’ Denmark still thought incredulously, ‘they practically paraphrase each other’s thoughts.’ “Do you have some mind link with Susanna or something?”

“No, if we did, we would have planned for and prevented every stupid thing you’ve ever done.”

Denmark smirks at this, “Aww it’s nice to know I would have been looked out for. It’s kind of adorable how similarly you both behave, in a royal, stoic, king and queen of all who will shit their pants looking your direction kind of way.”

Norway threw another pillow that hit square on Denmark’s face, “your mouth is running faster than your brain again.”

Denmark blinks from the hit and rubs his tender nose, “Well it is true, you two just give off this vibe of being this elite and professional couple, no need to be embarrassed. Besides that you love my cousin as much as I do with Marit, don’t you?”

Norway’s eyes just lit, “of course I love Susanna,” he said without a hint of hesitation, his face warming by saying it, “I love her more than I could describe.”

At this, Denmark had to grin. “Well you already said enough, I don’t think I know anyone else that made you blush as she does. And while you spoke over the phone you sounded happy and warm with her. From an ice king, that’s eternal devotion.”

The thing about family is that you can tell them almost anything, having Denmark as an in-law leads to comforting knowledge that your family will always do something questionable and insane.

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: I am clearly shameless with having DenCan be shippers on deck for SuNor and even vice-versa (with absolutely no regrets). Just the idea of having such an awesome family gives me so many fangirl feels.
> 
> From how I wrote this, I swear I made Canada my fem!Finland surrogate. With Canada and Finland having violet eyes, a white talking pet, and being scary when seriously ticked off, it’s unavoidable.
> 
> I made fem!Sweden much more open than I would normally write Sweden but likely it’s because Canada just seems to be a good and understanding listener, and that like Canada, Sweden has been in the company of men for most of her life so have a similar peer group of female nations made her more at ease.


End file.
